Not Meant To Be
by BurntSecrets
Summary: 'Our fate is fixed. Its our destiny that we must seize.' Chloe looks back on when she realizes certain things about her life. youtube   /watch?v kZx5R5x3N74 Oneshot.


I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE! ALTHOUGH I AM PRETTY SURE THAT CHLOE IS BASED OFF OF ME! ;) TRAILER FOR THIS STORY: .com/watch?v=kZx5R5x3N74

Our fate is fixed. Its our destiny that we must seize. Some people are fated to be together. Some people are destined for greatness. Clark. Destined to save the world. Clark Kent and Lois Lane fated to be together. Not me. I'm not destined for greatness nor am I fated to be with someone.

I realized it. You know? All those years ago. I realized it even before they did. It was that year I drank Kryptonite, originally given to the football players by the cheerleaders, and went Clark crazy. After Clark saved me, yet again, I confessed to to him that I still had feelings for him and once again Clark broke my heart. However, the actual day that I truly realized that maybe Clark and I weren't meant to be, but Clark and Lois were was the day the story about Abby came out in the Torch.

Lois was admiring her handiwork. She told me that there was a typo and this was a one time thing. I was trying to get Lois psyched up for her first pep rally at Smallville High as a celebrity. She just scoffed at me until I handed her her fan mail. "I didn't expect anyone to read this. Let alone have...'a life changing experience'? Please." sarcasm in her tone. "Whatever. Say what you want but I know inside its getting to you. Welcome to the bullpen Ms. Lane. Now I'm off to see Clark Kent in a wet t-shirt. Care to join me?" I asked turning around and smirking at her. "Like I've never seen that before." she stated jogging to catch up with me.

The sun was starting to set as Lois missed her first attempt at dunking Clark. "Keep your eye on the target." Coach Teague reminded Lois. "Come on Lois. Didn't those guys on base teach you anything?" Clark mouthed off. "Wouldn't you like to know. Doesn't matter cause you are going down." replied Lois. "That'll be the day." Clark was confident Lois would miss again. The crowd started cheering the word dunk. As Lois winded up I looked over to Coach Teague. "I don't know why he's egging her on." I smiled at him. At that moment I heard the football hit the target and a loud splash. I cheered and laughed as Lois took a couple of bows. I watched as Lois jogged up to Clark and messed up his hair. Clark tried to splash her as she walked back to me. I looked at Lois, with a huge smile on her face, and then I looked at Clark smiling and messing up his own hair even more. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Lois and Clark. It's their fate to be together. Clark and I weren't meant to be.

Then I met Ollie. As much as I tried to fight it. Fight the feelings, especially after what happened with Davis and Jimmy. I ended up falling for him. It was great. Even for the short time we had together. Ollie was my soul mate I was sure of it. Jimmy was a fluke. Sure I loved him but Ollie repaired what was broke inside of me. He's everything I thought I knew. He was everything I wanted. We were meant to be. Yet again fate had other plans. The mission where Ollie was kidnapped by Rick Flag was the last straw. Everything. Everyone I had ever been in love with has had something bad happen to them. Not anymore.

So I went and I put on the Helmet of Nabu. When I woke up I knew what I had to do. I researched an antidote for a cyanide pill and then wiped my computer's history. I left a clue for Ollie though that way he'd be the only one who would know I wasn't truly dead. That I was out there somewhere. I knew that he'd do something drastic if he truly thought I was dead. I then contacted Rick Flag and offered him an exchange since it was me that he wanted all along. Watch Tower not Green Arrow.

I bumped into Ollie on purpose during the exchange just so I could touch him one last time even if it was for a brief second.

I let Flag torture me, while the cyanide pill was in my mouth, just so he could see that he'd never break me. I would never give my friends, my family, up. When I could take no more torture I bite down and released the poison into my bloodstream. And at that time I realized one more thing. This is my destiny. I'm destined to die.

My green eyes are obscured by my brown hair, it's scary how much I look like Lana as a brunette, we could be twins. Looking up at the clock tower, I can see a shadow looking down at the street below. It's been two months since I last saw the clock tower. Two months from when my healing powers combined with the antidote brought me back to life in the middle of a field near Smallville. Ironic huh? That it ended so close to where it all started. I can make out Tess' shape standing near the window looking down at the street below. I tear my eyes away from the window just in time to see Lois and Clark enter the building. My hand tightens on the pictures in my palm.

I turn to walk away when I see him. My hero. There he is crossing the street heading for the same entrance that Lois and Clark just went through. I turn towards him fighting everything in my body telling me to run up and kiss him. He looks the same as I remember. Tan and blond but most importantly healthy. As he reaches the door I can't help myself, "Ollie!" I shout as I drop the pictures in my hand and run. My destiny was to die and this is my fate. I'm fated to be alone. So I run. I run as far as I can. Away from the picture of Lois, Clark, and I sitting in the Torch laughing. Away from the picture of me laying in bed smiling at Ollie as I try to grab the camera from his hand.

I know he'll find the pictures dropped carelessly on the sidewalk. It's my way of showing that his suspicions are right and that I am alive. Over time his memories of us will fade away and he'll fall in love with someone else. But I'll never forget. Ollie fixed me and there will never be someone else like him. My fate is after all to be alone.

So much for my Happy Ending.


End file.
